


Kahima-himala

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: The SPN AU [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, that's literally it this is fluffy sibling affection BURN ME
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuya, ba’t laging Tuesday ba kasi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahima-himala

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132928821473/atomicpress-supernaturalbernal-brothers-au).
> 
> Inspired by atomicpress's [SPN!AU art](http://atomicpress.tumblr.com/post/132927264027).

“Sabi raw nila may manananggal sa Baranggay Hall, Kuya.” Wika ni Jose nang mahina, habang hinihintay niyang matapos si Manuel sa paglagay ng dalawa nilang riple sa likod ng kanilang bugbug-saradong Tamaraw FX.

“O eh ano ngayon?” sagot lamang ni Manuel.

“Tuesday.”

Tinignan siya ni Manuel, nakataas ang isang kilay, at nagbuntung-hininga ang nakababata.

“Kuya, ba’t laging Tuesday ba kasi?”

“Aba, malay. Ikaw ba, alam mo ba kung anong hinahabol natin, ha?” tuloy niya, at sinara niya ang pinto ng bahagyang malakas. Nagulat si Jose sa biglang ingay sa katahimikan ng gabi. Natawa doon si Manuel, at sumakay siya sa upuan ng driver sa tabi ni Jose. “Malamang hindi. Naririnig mo pa yung kanta ng sirena sa utak mo ano?”

“Kaunti na lang, grabe ka naman. Last week pa ‘yun ah.” Sumimangot si Jose, habang pinaandar na ni Manuel ang makina ng sasakyan. “Naloko lang ako ng sandali ng sirena, ikaw naman, kung magalit…”

“Aminin mo na, Jose, kung hindi lumitaw si Paco, mawawalan ako ng kapatid.” Wika ni Manuel, at doon, nanahimik si Jose sa hiya. “Buti na lang hindi gumagana ang kanta ng sirena sa aswang, eh kung hindi? Anong gagawin ko?”

“Kuya, sorry na…”

Mahinang hinawakan ni Jose ang manggas ni Manuel, at nagkatitigan ang magkapatid.

“Hindi ko sinasadya, promise. Alam kong busy ka sa paghahabol ng kapre, tapos hindi pa ako nakinig sa iyo… pinatulan ko pa tuloy yung sirena.” Humigpit ang hawak ni Jose sa manggas ni Manuel, at doon, medyo lumambot ang paningin ni Manuel sa kaniya. “Sabi ko na nga ba eh, kuya. Hindi talaga ako puwedeng maging hunter.”

“Sino may sabi? Yung gagang sirenang binaril ko sa mukha?” tanong ni Manuel, at nabigla si Jose sa mga salita niya. “Jose, lahat tayo, nagkakamali. Natural ‘yun; basta matuto dapat tayo, at hindi na mauulit.”

Nilipat niya sa primera ang gear ng kotse, at tinanggal niya ang hand brake.

“Saka naman kasi, ako naman, gago. Iniwanan kita para habulin itong gagong kapreng nagsasayang ng energy sa pananatiling Tuesday ng mga araw natin.” Nagbuntung-hininga ang nakatatanda. “Tangina. Wednesday ang unli pie days sa kainan ni Lola Laureana. Ayaw ko ng Tuesday.”

Doon, napangiti si Jose, at kahit nagmamaneho na si Manuel, yinakap niya ang braso ng kuya niya. Hindi alintana sa kaniya ang sigaw sa pagtutol ni Manuel, at natawa siya ng bahagya.

“Salamat, kuya.” Wika niyang malambot, at napangiti si Manuel.

“Walang anuman.”

May lumipas ang isang sandali, at nagsalita ulit si Jose.

“Kuya, pagkatapos ng kapre, yung manananggal sa Baranggay Hall naman, ha. Magfa-file pa ako para sa student permit sa pagmamaneho para naman hindi laging ikaw ang nagda-drive.”

“At hayaan kong masadsad ang mga gilid ng FX na ito sa kung saan-saan sa ka _galing_  mong mag-drive?  _Forget it._  Hayaan natin ‘yang manananggal na ‘yan magpakasaya.”

“Pero, kuyaaa!”

“Walang pero-pero. May hinahabol tayong kapre.”

Nang matapos na ang kaguluhan ng Tuesday nila at sumapit ang Wednesday, sinorpresa ni Manuel si Jose ng isang lakad nang student permit para sa kaniya. Sa tuwa, nanlibre si Jose (gamit ang allowance niyang  _galing din kay Manuel_ ) sa kainan ni Lola Laureana ng pie.

Kay ganda ng mga araw nila sumunod doon.


End file.
